


Never Let Go

by Citingtree3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, draco's an adorable idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/pseuds/Citingtree3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Citingtree3's cousin here again!</p></blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citingtree3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/gifts).



When Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor had approached you after Potions class and asked you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day, you had been surprised.

But you had also been delighted. 

It was barely ever that anyone outside of Slytherin approached you. And Slytherins only did because of your relationship with the prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy himselfjo. So of course you accepted Finnigan's request.

You were in your fifth year, and after all this time, you still wondered why you were in Slytherin. You were not prideful nor boastful, you were so unlike any of the other Slytherins. You tended to stay more to yourself. You were quieter and shyer. Except for when it was just you and Draco alone. Then your true self came out. With Draco you were alive. Your laugh could turn anything negative into a positive. 

Anyways, back to your "date", Seamus Finnigan. Earlier this morning one of Finnigan's friends had given you a letter from Seamus explaining that he was bedded with sickness. And now you were left in the main dorm of Slytherin house all by yourself. 

You sighed. It was going to be a long day. There were no Slytherins left behind, they were all in Hogsmeade. And normally you'd seek out Draco, even though when you're with him and his friends, you stay introverted, but he was in Hogsmeade, probably with that girl Pansy Parkinson. So it was just you alone. 

"Y/n?"  


You quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen and looked up at the speaker. 

"Hi Draco." You smiled at your pale-haired friend. "Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

Draco leaned against the back of the couch you were sitting on. "Well, everybody but me seems to have a date, and... speaking of dates, where's yours?"

You turned your face away from him. "He wrote a letter saying he was sick today."

"Wait. Your date was that Gryffindor boy Finnigan right? I just saw him holding hands with some Ravenclaw girl in Madam Puddifoot's place."

"Oh." You replied simply. 

Seamus had probably just gotten scared of what his Gryffindor friends would think seeing him with a Slytherin girl, so he had come up with an excuse to get away from you. You couldn't blame him. Though it wasn't your fault you were Slytherin. 

"You said he told you he was sick?" Draco asked. 

You nodded.

A low growl erupted from Draco's throat. "If I get my hands on him..." He muttered.

You sighed and looked down at your hands. "Draco. Please don't try to hurt him."

"Hurt him?! I'm gonna break him next time I see him! He dumped you, y/n! And you know why? It was probably because you and I are friends! People shouldn't treat you like crap just because of who your friends-"

"Draco!" You interrupted. You grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Please stop. I'll be fine without a date, you don't have to get all worked up! And besides, this Valentine's Day will just be like every other Valentine's Day I've spent at Hogwarts." 

Draco looked down at you. "Hold on, you always spend Valentine's Day alone? Y/n, you should've told me! Now come on, I have a solution. How about I be your Hogsmeade date?" Draco grinned.

You laughed. Valentine's Day with Draco? You couldn't ask for anything better! "Alright!" You said. You stood up and slipped your hand into the crook of his elbow. "I'm ready!"

You had never before spent a whole day, just the two of you, with Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts. Usually his goons or that annoying Pansy would be around, and you would be tagging along reading a book and making small talk, if any. 

But today you and Draco laughed and joked with each other, neither of you caring who saw you acting as such. It was like you were both completely different people. Draco was less solemn and joked around, and you weren't in the slightest bit shy, instead you were loud and bubbly. And this was the real you. The you no one but Draco ever saw. (Except for now.) 

"And the time you fell into the fountain right in front of my parents?!" 

You laughed. "Oh my gods, you remember that?? Their faces were hilarious!!"

You and Draco were sitting on a bench enjoying the fresh air. Once your laughter had died down, you both stared quietly off in the distance, simply enjoying each other's presence. 

"Draco?" You asked, breaking the silence.

"Mm?" He replied.

"Thank you. For um, being my date today. I had a lot of fun. Even more fun than I would've had with Finnigan."

Draco smiled slightly. "Of course. Slytherin men are more charming." He said, raising his eyebrows up and down teasingly. 

You chuckled and playfully slapped him on the arm. "But no, I'm serious, Draco."

"I know." He replied. He turned to look at you and lifted a hand up to cup your chin. "I know. And I also had fun today. You know something?"

"What?" You asked, blushing a little under Draco's gaze.

"I realized I have more fun with you than anyone else ever. I wonder why that is?" 

"Probably because I'm charming." You teased, mimicking Draco's tone and wiggling your eyebrows. 

Draco's smile widened. "Of course." He said. He dropped his hand and turned back to staring in the distance, his smile fading.

You frowned at the loss of his touch and the change of mood. Draco seemed to have gone back to being his solemn self. Either that or he was in deep thought.

You stood up. "Well, I might as well be going back to Hogwarts now..." You trailed off, not really wanting to leave. 

Draco nodded slightly. 

You sighed. Why was he acting like this now? You shrugged it off and turned towards home. "You know something, Draco?" You asked softly.

"Mm?" Came the reply.

You wiped away a tear, and whispered loud enough for him to hear if he wanted. "I love you, you idiot." Your voice cracked at the end, but you didn't care. You took off running for the main streets of Hogsmeade so you could get to Hogwarts.

Draco stared in shock at you for a moment. Then he shook his head and ran after you. "Y/n." He called.

You ignored him and kept running. Gah, he probably thought you were crazy right now! You just hadn't been able to help yourself. You had been holding that secret in for too long.

The first time you had met Draco Malfoy was at a dinner his parents were hosting. You came from a family of pure-bloods, so naturally your family was acquainted with the Malfoys. The young Draco had been the same prideful boy he usually was nowadays. But that night the two of you had formed a quick relationship and soon you were acting like the best of friends.

Three years later you had both been excited to get your acceptance letters from Hogwarts. But Draco Malfoy was a different person at school than he was with at home with you. He mostly ignored you, but kept you at his side and included you in most everything, although he rarely spoke to you. That was your relationship at Hogwarts. The first few years it had bothered you, but then you had grown used to it. Plus Draco was always back to normal whenever you visited him in the summer. 

And there were rare moments when you would find Draco alone without Crabbe, Goyle, or anybody else around.  


Like the time when you had found Draco after Potter had embarrassed him in one of their classes. You had found Draco in the corner of an empty classroom trying his best not to let tears fall. You had held him and made him cry into your shoulder. But the next day it was like that had never happened. 

It was beginning to make you angry. Draco was your best friend, yet he rarely treated you like one. In fact, he was your only friend. It was breaking your heart.

You couldn't take this anymore. Every day you longed for the moments when it was just the two of you and Draco would actually acknowledge you. But those times rarely ever happened. 

It was funny. 

Even though the both of you had a such a strange relationship, you had fallen in love with him. With Draco Malfoy. 

A hand closed around your wrist and you were forced to a stop. By now the tears were running down your cheeks fast. Draco kept a firm grasp on your wrist and put his other arm around your shoulder, then he led you into the forest where it was more private. 

"I'm sorry." He let go and wrapped his arms around you, your face in his shoulder. "I really am. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. I kept you away from me because I didn't want my enemies to know how precious you were to me. I didn't want any harm to come to you." He buried his face into your hair and sighed into the scent. "I'm so sorry, love." He mumbled. He took his face out and gently rested his chin on your head, holding you closer. "If I had only realized how you felt, I would've done it differently. But you never mentioned it, so I never guessed. But now I do, and I promise I won't treat you like this anymore." 

You had stopped crying and was listening to Draco's voice ramble on. 

"Is there any way you can forgive me?" 

You lifted your tear-stained face away from Draco's shoulder and looked up at him. "Of course." You said. "I'll always forgive you, Draco." You tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held you firmly. 

"Wait, please." He said. 

You stopped and looked up at him. 

"Y/n..." He caressed your cheek, and murmured quietly. "I love you too." 

The shock was evident on your face. True, you were delighted also, but you had never thought Draco liked you. Pansy Parkinson? Maybe. You? Never. You looked into his stormy gray eyes and what you saw there melted away all your fears. 

You were Draco's and he was yours. 

He slipped his arm around your waist, and the hand caressing your cheek brought your face closer to his. 

"May I?" 

You nodded, your arms wrapping around his neck. 

Draco closed his eyes and brought your lips together. 

You knew now, that wherever the future took you and Draco, you would never leave each other's side. You vowed to always protect each other, no matter what. 

After all, you were Draco's and he was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Citingtree3's cousin here again!


End file.
